User blog:Augustariver/Degrassi : A New Generation - S1E1 - Peace and War
A plot When S.K is nominated for school president, he casually agrees that he may as well run –no biggie - against the very serious Yasmin. B plot Ebele wants to join the basketball team but receives a sexist feedback from the coach and the team members, which makes her upset. C Plot Sasha develops a crush on 10th grader, Edd Martin. _____________________________________________________________________________ Cloe is at her locker putting on her EOS Lip balm. Yasmin : Hey Clo! Cloe : Hey Yazzy! They hug. Cloe : So, what are your plans for the school year? Yasmin : Well.. I am planning to run for president and then open two clubs ; The Feminist Club and Degrassi Nature Life. Cloe : Great! Sounds like a plan! Yasmin : What’s your plan? Cloe : To open a dance club. Yasmin : Wish I could join, but I’ll be busy. Cloe : Do you know who is competing in the race to become Degrassi President? Yasmin : No. But hopefully I win. Cloe : Don’t worry. I’ll be voting for you. Yasmin : Thanks Clo! Your the best! They hug. Loud music plays. S.K : Hello everyone! I’m S.K King! Your friendly wild student. Vote me for president! I’ll throw tons of dances, fundraiser, and a lot of fun events. You should vote me for president! Yasmin : Is that what he thinks of being president means? Cloe : Yazzy. Yasmin : Its ridiculous! I don’t know why people vote for party boys like S.K or Degrassi Graduate, Drew Torres. Being president is an important job not popularity! Cloe : Well people like party boys as president. Yasmin : Are you kidding me? Cloe : I’m just saying. Yasmin : I’m done. (Next Plot) Ebele and Mary walks into the girls locker room to get changed. Ebele : I can’t wait for tryouts. Mary : I can’t wait to try out for the swimming team. Swimming is my life, man! Ebele : Same here, dude! The two high five. Mary : So what are you trying out? Ebele : Basketball. Its my life. Dante : (laughs) Like you’ll make it. Ebele : Excuse me? Dante : You are not going to make the basketball team. Your a girl. Ebele : So? I can still play! Dante : No thanks, we’re better off with out you. Dante leaves the room smirking. Ebele stands there red-faced. Mary : Are you okay? Ebele : No I’m not! (sighs) Listen, I’m sorry Mary. Mary : Its fine. I’m sure you’ll make it. Ebele : Yeah. This douchebag is gonna be sorry. (Next plot) Jade : Yo Sashie! Sasha : Hi Jade! Jade : Whats with the clothing? Sasha : Hey. I’m in 8th grade now. Why not a new style? Jade : An 8th grader doesn’t need dress up like a sophomore. Sasha : Shut up. Sasha smiles and stares at a sophomore boy. Jade : Your dressing up for a guy! Aren’t you? Sasha : No! Jade : I’m not stupid. Sasha : Fine. I am. Jade : Which guy? Sasha : Edd Martin. Jade : Eww! Sasha : What is so gross about him? Jade : He is a sexist player. He doesn’t care for a girl’s feelings. He just wants boob. Sasha : How do you know? Jade : I just know. Jade walks away and Sasha rolls her eyes and sighs. (Next Plot) At lunch, S.K is up on the stage. The Main 5 sit down. Jade : Is that S.K boy advertising himself again? Yasmin : (sighs) Sadly yes. I don’t know why people like him. Raya : Yeah. He has no sense of humor! Cloe : What are you going to do Yasmin? Yasmin : Excuse me. Cloe : You keep on complaining about this moron running the school. You should do something. Yasmin : Yeah. If he wants to advertise himself by partying and stuff. Then I’ll show the people what they need and that they need to wake up. Yasmin gets up from the table and runs onto stage. S.K : So vote me, Samuel Kade King, for Degrassi President. Yasmin : Hello. S.K : Why are you on stage? Yasmin : I want to advertise myself, as Degrassi President. S.K : (laughs) You don’t have a chance. Yasmin : Excuse me? S.K : People need a loosen president, not a tight goody two shoes president. Yasmin : What! No? People need a president that is serious, and takes care of serious issues. They don’t need a drunk party boy in charge. S.K : I’m 12 years old. I don’t drink. Yasmin : Seems like it. Now give me the stage. S.K : Fine. Good luck. Your going to need it. S.K stands next to the stage rolling his eyes. Yasmin : Hello students of Degrassi. I am Yasmin Bahl! The crowd looks up at Yasmin. Yasmin : I am running to be president. Crickets chirp. Yasmin : You people need to wake up inside. I’ll take care of very serious issues. S.K walks up on stage. S.K : Do you people really want this dope in charge? Shes a tight goody two shoes. I bet she only wants to be in charge because she doesn’t have anything else to do and she wants to torture you with boring speeches. Yasmin turns red and pushes S.K S.K : What the heck? Yasmin : Wait. Before you leave. Degrassi has been as mess for a long time. With me in charge, a smart and serious person, we can make it better. We can prevent all that drama from before. We can make the school a petter place. Who is with me? The crowd claps in agreement. Yasmin smiles and steps off stage. S.K stares at her in shock. Raya : You did it! Raya, Jade, Sasha, and Cloe hug Yasmin. (Next Plot) In the gym, Ebele is practicing. Coach : Ebele Powers? Ebele : Yes? Coach : Show me whacha got. Ebele shows him some of her skills and tricks. Ebele : So did I make it? Coach : Sorry. You didn’t. Ebele : What! Why not? Coach : You need to work on your basketball skills. Ebele : I’m 14! I’ve been playing basketball for 11 years! What is the real reason? Coach : Basketball is a hobby for guys. Ebele rolls her eyes and scoffs. Ebele : Girls play basketball too! Coach : Name one. Ebele : Uh.. Um.. That doesn’t matter. Coach : Mhm. Maybe some day, Ella Barret, but not today. The coach walks away. Ebele turns red and begans to cry. She knocks the basketball hoop over. The Coach comes out of his office and points towards the principal’s office. Ebele stomps off in anger. (Next plot) Dante and Edd are hanging out in the hallway. Dante : Dude! We’re on the basketball team. Edd : I know! They high five. Dante : Good thing that girl didn’t get on. Edd nods in agreement. Dante and Edd turn around to see Sasha smiling and waving at Edd. Dante : Dude! That hot 8th grader just waved. Edd : Yeah so? Dante : She’s hot, and she likes you. You should talk to her. Edd turns around and Sasha smiles. Edd : Fine. Edd walks up to her. Sasha : Hey. Edd : Hi. I’m Edd. Sasha : I’m Sasha. Edd : Your hot. Sasha blushes. Sasha : I am? Edd : Yes. Sasha : Thanks. Edd : I’ll see ya later. K? (Next plot) S.K : Jeff. Jeff. Jeff ignores him. S.K loudly yells his name. Jeff : What? S.K : I need help. Jeff : And why are you going to me? S.K : Because your smart. Jeff : Typical. S.K : Listen dude, I’m competing against Yasmin Bahl to become school president. Jeff : Yasmin Bahl? Dude, your going to loose. S.K : I know. But I don’t want to. Jeff : Just accepct it. S.K : Why? Jeff : Its obvious your going to loose, and Degrassi needs a smart and serious leader, not a party boy leader. S.K : Dude.. Jeff : Maybe when she graduates you get to be president. S.K : But that will be in six to seven years. Jeff : Once again. Degrassi needs a smart and serious leader, not a drunk leader. Jeff walks away. S.K stands there confused. (Next Plot) Susan : Ebele, this is a bad idea. Ebele : No its not. Susan : Yes it is. Ebele : The coach and the basketball team is sexisist. Susan : I know. but you can get into serious trouble. Ebele : So? Just worry about yourself. Susan : Excuse me? We’re both going to get in trouble for this. Me for filming and airing this, and you for.. Ebele : Please.. Susan : Give me one reason. Ebele : The students and even the teachers here, are sexisist. I can’t be on the basketball team because I’m a girl, and I don’t have muscles. Now will you let me? Susan : Fine. Susan turns the camera on and its starts to air. Ebele : Hello Degrassi. I am Ebele Powers. I am here to say something. The students, and even the teachers here, are sexist. The coach said I couldn’t be on the basketall team because I’m a girl. Girls should be aloud to do whatever they want to without being told no because they’re a girl. Ebele out. Susan turns the camera off and gives it to Ebele. Ebele : Thank you. I’ll post it on its site. Susan : This is a bad idea. (Next Plot) Sasha is packing up to go home for the day and Edd walks up to her. Edd : Hey. Sasha : Hey, Edd. Whats up? Edd : Well, theres this awesome party tonight that I’m going to. Sasha : Get to the point. Edd : And, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date. Sasha : When does it start? Edd : Soon as school gets out. Sasha : So your taking me there? Edd nods his head. Sasha : Love to. Gotta text my mom though. Edd : Great. Meet me at the entrance. Sasha : Okay. Edd leaves, Sasha smiles. She pulls out her phone and turns it on. (Next plot) Yasmin walks up to S.K. Yasmin : Hi. S.K : Hey. Yasmin : Listen, I’m sorry I pushed you off the stage. I had no reason to. S.K : Its fine. I kinda deserved it. They both smile. S.K : Listen, I’m dropping out of the race. You deserve that spot more than I do. Yasmin : Thanks. S.K : No problem S.K fake smiles and walks away. Episode Ends. Category:Blog posts